Nowadays, in order to obtain better using experience, demands for large-screen displaying by users are increasing rapidly. However, components such as a camera also need to be arranged on the front surface of a mobile phone, and those components limit the space for the arrangement of the display screen, so it is difficult to improve the screen-to-body ratio of the mobile phone.